List of OreGairu anime episodes
My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Japanese: やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている, Romaji: Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru., English: "My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong As I Expected."), also known in the short forms Hamachi (はまち) and OreGairu (俺ガイル), is an anime that is based on the Light Novel By The Same Name and is the first entry in the OreGairu Anime Series directed by Ai Yoshimura and produced by Brain's Base. It was aired between April 5 and June 21, 2013, with an additional anime-original episode written by Wataru Watari following the series on June 28, 2013. The series was simulcast with English subtitles by Crunchyroll, AnimeLab (Australia & New Zealand), Anime on Demand (UK & Ireland), and The Anime Network. It was also broadcasted on Animax-Asia on July 9, 2014. The anime has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks in North America and Madman Entertainment in Australia. The anime has a total of 13 episodes, which ran for 24 minutes each. The anime has been rated PG13, and its genres are comedy, romance, slice of life and school. An OVA episode is bundled on Blu-ray Disc with the limited edition of the video game, which was released on September 19, 2013. The anime covers the Volumes 1 - 6 of the Light Novels, while on Episode 13 of the anime covers the Volume 6.5 (Short Volumes 6.25, 6.50, 6.75). Music Opening Theme "Yukitoki (ユキトキ)" by Nagi Yanagi Ending Theme "Hello Alone" by Saori Hayami (Yukino Yukinoshita) and Nao Touyama (Yui Yuigahama) Plot The plot revolves around an antisocial high school student named Hachiman Hikigaya, who is a loner and cynic with a distorted view on life and has no friends or girlfriend. Hachiman is self depreciating and seeks to avoid other people. However when he hands in an offensive school report, his teacher forces him to join the "Volunteer/Service Club". The club's president and only other member, is Yukino Yukinoshita, another loner, whom he considers the school's prettiest and smartest girl. Despite their contrasting personalities and ideals, they must work together to offer help and advice to others as part of their school's Service Club. It largely depicts various social situations faced by teens in a high school setting and the psychology driving their interactions. The story is told from the main character, Hachiman Hikigaya's Point Of View. Meaning the audience is given the same information that the main character is. List of Episodes Brief refresher information. For much more detail visit the Episode Page. Dates taken from Season 1 Website. ''Season 1 Broadcast Schedule - http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/oregairu/1st/story/ The OVA Episode was not broadcast with season 1. Instead it was released limited editions of the first game.Game release information - http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/oregairu/1st/goods/goods_1.html#goods20130606 Voice Actors *Hachiman Hikigaya **Japanese: Takuya Eguchi **Korean: Su Jin Kang *Yui Yuigahama **Japanese: Nao Touyama **Korean: Hye Ok Jeong *Yukino Yukinoshita **Japanese: Saori Hayami **Korean: Jeong Hwa Yang *Saika Totsuka **Japanese: Mikako Komatsu **Korean: Jang Kim *Yoshiteru Zaimokuza **Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama **Korean: Seong Jun Bang ''Read more at External Link. Trivia *'SNAFU' is a US military derived slang acronym, which stands for 'Situation Normal: All F***ed Up'. *In the Blu-ray version, there are some edits in other episodes that could help differentiate between the TV version and the Blu-ray version. Here's one example here . References Category:Anime Category:Seasons